


【冢不二】Sweet Rain

by Chuangchuang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu





	【冢不二】Sweet Rain

Sweet Rain

连着好几天，都是阴天。却没下一滴雨，空气里饱蘸着湿气，汗毛仿佛被阻塞，皮肤感觉粘滞难耐。  
今天不二出门的时候，天气看起来跟前几天没有分别。  
天气预报说今天有雨——昨天也是这么说的——所以不二没带伞就出去了，他向来很省事，从不愿意带多余的东西。时近深秋，又是阴霾天气，天色灰蒙黯淡，云层阴沉沉地积压着，波诡云谲，仿佛里面囚禁着困兽。  
现在还很早，街上行人寥寥，不二没事就喜欢发呆，于是开始数自己的步子。  
一步，二步……四十六步，四十七步…  
突然，有什么从天而降，擦着不二小巧的鼻翼落到地上。“啪哒”一声，灰色的水泥地面出现一个深赫色的圆，渐渐，这样的圆越来越多。  
“真伤脑筋啊，”不二抬头，但是脸上的表情却与他说的话完全不一致，“这个时候居然会下雨。”  
左右张望一下，不巧，周围都是用高墙围起来的私人住宅，没有可供避雨之处。雨势越来越大，落在身上都能清晰地感觉到雨水的重力，某人索性放慢了步伐，在雨里闲亭散步起来，甚至还勾起嘴角自嘲一下：“天气预报终于准了一次，该是本市人民的福音么？”  
走过了一个街口，不二全身上下都被淋透了。网球袋和书包都是防水的，但是衣服不防水，鞋子也不防。运动鞋里蓄满了水，走路时都能听到里面雨水的晃动。他不得不停下来，皱起形状姣好的眉，低头审视自己的鞋，认真地考虑是不是今天选择翘课比较好。

“不二！”  
风声大雨声更大，不二隐约听到好像有个模糊的声音在叫自己的名字。但是湿溚溚的刘海紧紧地覆在他的前额上，也遮住了他的大半视线。没等他找到声音的来处，就觉得头顶的雨似乎停下了。转过头，对上一双素日来冷清、此时却有几分愠怒的眼。他的网球部部长本该在去学校的路上，现在却撑着伞，在离家约四个街口的位置，与令他总感觉苦手的懒散部员大眼瞪小眼。  
不二顿时像个做错事被抓住的小孩一样局促不安起来。  
“吶，手冢……”  
“我不听解释。”手冢的声音比这浇湿了不二的冷雨还要冰冷。于是不二嘴角惯常的弧度垂了下来，吸着鼻子显得万分委屈，弯弯眯着的眼睛此时也睁开，两汪盈盈欲滴的婴儿蓝楚楚可怜地看着手冢，雨水延着他的脸颊无声淌下……  
潜台词：手冢好坏！手冢凶我！

某人黑线。就知道是这样，昨晚听天气预报说有雨就开始担心今天某个散漫的天才会不会带伞，虽然明明知道不二不是小孩，这么大人了应该会照顾自己，出门的时候还是在意得不由自主地绕了远路。果然，隔着重重雨帘，远远地就看到这个纤细的身影站在雨中，滂沱的大雨仿佛能把他冲走一般，手冢无法形容当时他心里被狠狠揪紧的感觉，喊了一声不二，然后就快步走上前把这个令他挂心的人纳入自己的伞下。  
旁人眼里云淡风轻、温润可亲的天才，私底下对着他的时候则完全是另一副样子。会偶尔撒撒娇，更多的是任性之举。无奈，谁叫自己曾答应过他，会包容他的一切，包括有时侯一些无理的“小小”要求呢？  
手冢深深叹口气，把伞换到背网球袋的右手上，空出来的左手温柔地拥不二入怀：“你知道我不是那个意思。”  
不二手忙脚乱赶紧挣开：“我知道我知道……”有些沮丧地看着手冢的制服被自己弄湿了一大片，“哎，你这人怎么较真了。我开玩笑的嘛，你看，衣服湿了，感冒可怎么办？”?  
小熊兀自低头碎碎念，冷不防下巴被一只手强行抬起，手冢镜片后的目光温柔得仿佛可以拧出水：“我感冒了，你会怎样？”?  
不二会意，偏偏头，指着自己心脏的位置，笑意从唇边扩散开来：“会心痛。”?  
“所以，如果你感冒了……”手冢万分认真地看着不二，把不二的手拉过来，按在自己的胸口，“我也是会心痛的。”

雨幕铺天盖地，某个小小的角落里，一把伞撑开了一方清静天地，一对恋人在雨中脉脉对视。手冢强健而温柔的心跳，借由不二的手，传递到情人的心里，使心与脉膊同调。两人的眼睛都闪闪发亮，不二婴儿蓝的眸子更是绽放出令人目眩神迷的明亮光芒。  
“呐，手冢，为了不让你心痛，我决定回去洗个澡。”不二踮起脚，蹭到手冢耳鬓旁厮磨着，轻声呢喃，“所以，陪我翘课好不好？"  
温热的吐息撒在手冢敏感的耳垂，感觉得到不二身上的湿意，被他握在掌中的小手冰凉得没有一丝温度，向来把规矩当衣服穿的优等生手冢在情人的甜蜜+扮可怜双重攻势下终于妥协了一回。  
稍稍低头，在离自己很近的雪白颈项上不着力地咬一口，不意外地看到白皙的肌肤上迅速泛起娇嫩的粉红色，忍住再咬下去的冲动，贴近不二的脸，几乎是轻咬着不二的耳朵，手冢问：“去你家还是我家？”

这其实是个太过煽情的邀请，尤其是搭配上手冢那刻意压低了的性感声调，但在当事人看来，意思还是相当单纯的。  
由于由美子姐姐一向是来无影去无踪，不知道什么时候会突然回家，被称为魔女的她又敏感得可怕，经过慎重考虑，两人决定还是去手冢家。  
手冢父亲出差在外，爷爷和母亲回乡下探亲。手冢家族世风严谨，亲戚间没有事先约定也不会冒昧来访。趁着雨水模糊了路人的视线，两人享受着难得的无人打扰的亲密时光，手冢的左手轻轻环着不二的腰，不二紧挨在手冢怀里，撑着伞有一搭没一搭地逗手冢说话。  
“呐，手冢，”不二把头靠上情人肩头，“今天已经10月29了吧，冬天快到了。”  
手冢嗅着不二发间雨水也淋不去的发香，稍微调整了一下拥抱的姿势，让不二靠得更舒服一些。  
“说什么傻话呢，离冬天还有一个多月。”  
手冢看不见，他怀中的不二脸上慢慢露出了一个因为期待而显得幸福的微笑。  
“呐，一直都很想，跟手冢在雪地里像这样走着……也好想，跟手冢一起迎接冬天的第一场雪……”  
不二的声音那么轻那么柔，像是怕打碎了什么似的小心翼翼，然而甜美轻盈，就如八弦琴奏出的美妙乐曲。  
因为心里突然被某种难以言明的美好情绪充满，手冢一句话也说不出来，和恋人相拥着慢慢走在下着大雨的街道上，希望能像这样一辈子走下去。  
我们会一起，不只是冬天的第一场雪，还有以后温暖的每个四季，千千万万个深夜，数不尽的每个黎明。  
?  
?  
到了手冢家，手冢先去浴室放水，给不二调好水温。在不二洗澡的时候，给学校打了个电话请假，鉴于手冢和不二平时的表现，没怎么追问原因老师就批准了。估计不二也差不多该洗完，手冢从衣柜里翻出一件全新还未拆包装的撒满了小熊的嫩黄色睡衣。走到浴室门口敲敲门，听到里面不二因为十分享受热水的包裹而发出舒服的微叹声。

黑线。谨慎地掂量了一下自己的自制力，觉得还是不要进去为好。刚想说“你的睡衣我放在外面了”，就听见舒服够了终于过神来的小熊问：“是手冢吗？进来吧。”  
手冢站在门口左右为难，进不得退不得，想了想，决定把眼镜摘下，折起来小心地放在桌子上，深呼吸，告诫自己千万要克制住。心理准备做充分了，方才推门进去。?  
打开门，一阵热气迎面扑来。浴室里蒸气缭绕，刚进去的一瞬间，手冢眼前一片模糊，渐渐习惯了了与室外不同的温度，隐约见到不二坐在浴缸里笑盈盈地看着他。  
“手冢好害羞啊。”  
不二说得没错，手冢只觉自己脸发热，耳根发热，连大脑也热得有些迷迷糊糊起来。身上的热力，逐渐向下身某一点汇集而去。  
这样的生理反应，身心都十分健康的手冢不可能不懂。尽力控制住自己不要冲动做坏事，沉声说：“不二，不要玩火。否则难受的可不只是你一个人。”  
威胁意味浓厚，某熊乖乖住嘴。  
毕竟年纪太小，承诺太轻，誓言太重。有些事，他们都清楚底线在哪里。  
但是，界限以内的轻怜蜜爱却怎么都可以。

手冢放下睡衣，走近浴缸，双手捧住不二被热气熏得微红的脸，一点一点靠近，细碎而密集、温柔到极致的吻，轻轻落在不二的前额、眼皮、鼻尖，还有脸颊上。  
不二眯起眼，惬意享受着这个冰山情人难得的柔情蜜意。  
渐渐，手冢把嘴唇从不二的肌肤上移开，两人的目光相接，彼此只能看到对方眼睛里自己的存在。  
“把眼睛闭上，不二。”手冢的声音仿佛是从胸腔里发出来的，带着深邃而绵远的回音。  
不二的内心充盈着巨大的欣喜与满足。他乖顺地闭起了眼。  
一个甜蜜的吻。  
先是试探性的舔噬，然后，感觉到整个火热的嘴唇覆盖了上来。  
手冢的舌一遍一遍地碾过不二的唇。舌尖稍微暗示，便轻易地滑进了口腔内。  
不二此时大胆地回应了手冢的索取，诱惑着更加深入，互相纠缠。  
品尝到对方的甘美，从深沉到几乎让人浸溺其中的吻中，彼此的心意变得透明，而触手可及。

外面雨，依然下个不停……  
而对于沉浸在爱河里缠绵得难分难解的小情侣来说，雨，也是甜的……

——END——


End file.
